webberfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Webber Wiki:Spielwiese
fethryloonduck @lw97tumbl As always, Fethry was once again going to see his doctor, Dr. Wieland. He considered the doctor a good person, but he didn’t always follows his advice - Fethry didn’t want to stop being who he was, he didn’t want to become one of the so called “normal” people. “Being crazy in a sick society is actually healthy”, he once saw in a book. He was taking his pills in day and working in Scrooge’s newspaper - he was doing fine, wasn’t he? There was no need to hurry. Fethry sits in a chair in front of the doctor and says, still looking down; “Good afternoon, doctor Wieland…” lw97tumbl Doctor Wieland: “Good afternoon, Mr. Duck. I am sorry to say this, but you do not look very fine. Are you sure you have taken your pills on the daily basis in the past few weeks? You know how important they are for you so you can stay normal.” Then Dirk Wieland hears a phone rining. “Wait a second.” He gets on the phone. “Hello? Ach du, Schätzsche. Sorry, isch hab grad echt net viel Zeit zu schwätze. Isch hab nämlich meinen wichtigsten Patienten, weißt scho, da Herr Duck. Na, net Dagobert oder Donald Duck, sondern Dussel Duck. Ja, weiß scho, dass des schwierig wird, brochst mir net sage. Der is halt so. Und ja, Schätze, klar machwer unser Picknick, des is doch kei Frag. Also, isch muss jetzt wirklich auflege, also, servus und Bussi.” (Translation: ”Oh, it’s you honey. Listen, I don’t go any time to talk due to my most important patient I have here, Mr. Duck. No, it’s Fethry, not Scrooge or Donald. I know it’s gonna be difficult, it’s just the way it is, trust me. And yes, of course our picnic is gonna take place. Now I really gotta go, bye.”) The phone conversation ends. “Sorry, it was just my wife reminding me of the weekend. Now back to the subject. Mr. Duck, do you keep taking your pills?” fethryloonduck “Yeah, yeah, I’m taking the pills, I’m sleeping and eating propery, everything’s great. I’m also trying to leave Don alone but, you know how it is, he insists for me to have lunch there…” He always tried to look at his best shape to the doctor. Fethry did not want to lose custody of Dugan again. He sighed. “Can I go now?” lw97tumbl “Go where? To the restroom? Alright then, but promise me not to smoke. Have you given up smoking anyways? That would already do something very good to your health. Or you mean that you can go home? Well, sorry, but there are still a few things that have to be discussed. Are you doing some sports? And your cousin… you should really stay away from him. You know how bad stalking is. The most critical part is your nephew. I know how much you love him, he is almost like the son you never had for you. But children need someone that can really be there for them, and I am very unsure about you. I see you try his best to care for him, but…” The doctor didn’t know what to say. “Kids can be stressful sometimes, and honestly, I have not always made good experiences. Especially my oldest son Max. He was 4 when he was hit by a car near our house in Geisa (German town in Thuringia). The ambulance sadly couldn’t arrive in time and he…” The doctor broke down in tears. Understandable. Doctor Dirk Wieland, usually born in Fulda, Hesse, has three other kids, another son called Tim (who is 21 and was 2 when his brother passed away), a daughter called Jennifer (who is 18) and yet another son called Jonas (who is 12), but you can imagine that there’s nothing worse than losing a child. Overall Doctor Dirk Wieland is a rather uptight and joyful man, but even he has his emotional sides. fethryloonduck “I don’t smoke! Just because sometimes I use marijuana for medical purposes you can’t talk like if I were an addict…” “I’m trying to start running, but I don’t want to run alone, and Don isn’t helping me. And I’m not stalking him, I check if he’s okay from time to time because he’s my best friend and my cousin. I didn’t break into his house once and I didn’t even read his correspondence or anything this month…” “I’m managing to take care of Dugan just fine! Sometimes he spends the weekend with Don, but Don really is okay with that, you know?” Fethry looks sincerely worried when the doctor suddenly starts to cry talking about his son. “I’m sorry … Do you think about this a lot, doctor? Do you want to talk about it? Maybe you should take the rest of the day off and rest, what do you think?” lw97tumbl Dirk Wieland starts thinking. “Alright Mr. Duck. Just promise me to stay away from Donald and care more for your nephew. To tell the truth, he reminds me a lot of Maxi. You remember I’ve met him when I visited you at home last week and even played a bit with him. He is kinda sweet, don’t know why you keep calling him a horror all of the time. I am sorry, I think you have to spend more time with him if you don’t wanna lose custody. I mean, right now you are unemployed, aren’t you? And about marijuana: I used to smoke that too when I was at Tim’s age but quickly got away from it. At this time I have had already started my medicine education. If I had not managed to get away, I wouldn’t be in that position now. I am trying my best to help you, but it somehow doesn’t work that good, huh? I’m afraid I need to find away to MAKE SURE that you take your pills every morning.” fethryloonduck He hits one hand on the table, angrily; “Of course I do not want to lose Dugan, and I spend most of my time with him! But he is… Complicated, everyone in the family thinks he is a difficult, destructive child! Yes, I’m unemployed, but sooner or later my uncle will hire me again - it’s always like that. He flinches in his chair, visibly annoyed. “I’m very aware that I don’t need to be hospitalized. And why do I have to avoid Don? I love him, he is my closest relative, and I want to see him everyday…” lw97tumbl “Yes, I know, but he just needs a break from you. He doesn’t hate you at all, but overall Donald prefers to be alone as long as his girlfriend or his nephews aren’t around. I have spoken to him one or two times and he tells me that he likes you but he doesn’t want to see you all of the time. I also see my relatives in Germany - my brothers and sisters, my cousins, my parents, my Uncle Gerhard, my Aunt Trude, my brother-in-law and my parents-in-law - only a few times a year, but everytime we do, we spend much time with each other. Just avoid Donald for a couple of weeks, trust me, it will make you feel better. Also, do not yell at me or I will have to ask you to go. And I am afraid it looks like your custody for Dugan is in danger.” ' ' He crosses his arms, sulking. "I'm not yelling ... And I'm sure Don doesn't think it's a problem I always show up at his house, it's not like a lot of people could handle how cranky he is... I still have a bruise in my arm of the last time he punched me..." "And Dugan is great ... I swear it's true, he is happy living with me." Fethry was cowered in the chair like a little kid, uncooperative, arms and legs crossed. He begins typing on his phone. ' ' The doc wasn’t that happy. “Mr. Duck! Please switch off your phone!” His face got serious. “Listen. This is a serious problem. Not that I cooperate with the police, but you know Donald can report you for permanent stalking. I don’t mean to be mean, trust me. I am just doing my best for you. You still have a chance not get hospitalized. Maybe I also might wanna talk with your nephew. Do you allow me to do that?” ' ' Fethry puts the phone down, frustrated. "I'm not a danger to anybody, there's no way I can be sent to an asylum or something like that... Yeah, yeah, you can talk to Dugan - he'll confirm that he's okay, you want me to call him? He's with Don... Or is it also a problem now? Since I'm apparently forbidden of talking to my own cousin... Don will never report me, he loves me, he needs me as much as I need him..." He snorts and murmurs to himself; "Kildare's right, doctors never solve anything..." ' ' Dr. Wieland sighs. “Alright. I am sorry for all the drama Mr. Duck. I ain’t mad, I am rather worried. Many of your family members were also worried you could get into touch with drugs - and when I say drugs, I mean drugs, not medicine. I think you can go now, I have other patients too. Do you have Donald’s phone number?” ' ' "Thank goodness..." Thinks Fethry. He readily speaks the number for Donald's house, his job and his mobile. He gets up in a jump and says a quick goodbye to the doctor. It was clear that he wanted to leave as soon as possible. "...See you next week." ' ' The doctor quickly gets on the phone and waits until the buzzer rings. “Hello? Am I talking to Mr. Donald Duck?” ' ' “Yeah, It’s me, I don’t know who you are but I’ll pay you soon…” It was always people asking for money; Donald was tired. He had cleaned the whole house and made food for four children, and Dugan always end up giving more trouble than the triplets together had ever given. ' ' “Is Dugan here?” “...Who is it?” Donald doesn't recognize the voice at first and was suspicious - he was not going to put a 4-year-old on the phone like that. ' ' “My name is Dirk Wieland. I am Fethry’s doctor. You must be his cousin Donald. I heard you and him do not get along very good each other, huh?” ' ' "His doctor? Is he sick?" Donald's voice certainly showed some concern. "Look, Fethry is a mess, he breaks into my house, he drives me crazy and puts me in a lot of troubles, but he's my cousin, and I've been taking care of him since we were both little ducklings..." ' ' “Understandable, and it also looks like he cannot take care of his nephew. On the other side, you need to know he has severe ADHD and need medicaments not to freak out. He says he needed them ever since he was 11 years old. But what about Dugan? And what happened to his parents?” ' ' "Oh, don't worry, surely the whole family knows he's crazy... But we help each other, that's what family is for, isn't it? Dugan is fine, the little devil is finally sleeping after destroying all my plants..." ' ' "His parents disappeared after a plane crash, we believe they're dead. Dugan himself lived for 4 years alone in the jungle, poor thing, because of that he is like he is, I guess... First time I saw the duckling he acted like a little angry stray cat, he used to bite, scratch and yelp at people..." ' ' “Looks like the best thing would be to take Dugan into an orphanage - I mean if he has nobody to care of him. His parents died, you cannot take care for him since you already had enough stress and his actual tutor is not mental enough - so I am afraid this is the only solution.” ' ' “QUACK! NO! Of course NO! Who the fuck do you think you are? No children of this family will go to ANY orphanage. FUCK YOU!” - And Donald turns off the phone. ' ' Then Huey comes in. “Uncle Donald, what’s the matter?” “People asking for money, Huey, its okay…” “Alright.” Huey leaves. Then suddenly the doorbell rings. "God, what is it now, let's hope its Fethry to take his kid away..." He snorted, still angry. But it wasn’t Fethry. It was nobody else than Uncle Scrooge, the least person Donald wanted to see now. "Uncle Scrooge!" he sighed "Do you came to eat lunch for free again?" he tried to smile at the joke - Donald was still wearing an apron and holding a broom. "It's really not the best time now, but... Uh.. Is everything all right?" Uncle Scrooge smiled. “Well, kind of. You know you have to arrive at 7 AM to polish my dimes tomorrow?” “How could I forget such a pleasant program?” Donald snarked. “Don’t pretend to be dumb, you are not smart enough that.” Then Scrooge went into the kitchen. “What do you have for dinner?” “This is not a restaurant, dear uncle... I was about to start making a pasta... With whatever is left in the fridge.” “Alright, better than nothing.” Then all six get to the table and then it rang again. This time Dewey (the one with the blue cap) got up and opened up. When he opened up the door, he saw Fethry. “Oh, hi Uncle Fethry!” “Hello…” Fethry was thoughtful and worried. After seeing Dugan, Fethry gives him a long hug, and tries his best not to cry. The truth is that he was afraid to get to Donald's house and not find his duckling there. ' ' Donald notices that something was wrong, but it was not wise to ask him anything at the dinner. Miraculously he makes food enough to everyone; but there was no way he could keep doing that. He was going to complain to Fethry but after seeing his cousin so sad, he was more worried than mad. ' ' Dugan asks carefully: “Unca Fethry, what’s the problem? You look kinda sad.” Louie: “Yeah, he is not the only one who wants to know.” Scrooge: “Seriously, is this a thing?” Huey: “What?” Scrooge: “I don’t know.” Dewey: “But I would like to know.” Huey: “So do I.” Louie: “We are a family!” Then suddenly it rang again. Donald, annoyed: “Who’s it this time? Hopefully not Gladstone.” Scrooge: “Hopefully not Brigitta.” Fethry, more serious: “Hopefully not..:” ' ' The ducks were awkwardly looking at each other, as if they were waiting for something that would define their lives. After a few seconds Donald laughs, a little nervous. "Well, what a silly thing, it's not a big deal. I'm going to go there, there must be just another lazy relative wanting to eat..." Fethry didn't want to wait. He picks Dugan up and starts walking toward the back door of the house - if it were for him, he would outrun them. Nobody would lay a hand on his nephew. ' ' Donald opened up the door. It was nobody who could do a harm. It was Grandma Duck, the family’s most peaceful soul. “Oh, hi Grandma.” “Hello Donald. It was not my plan to come here today. But my car broke down.” “Oh, nevermind. I can fix it. But as you are already here, you can stay here for dinner. I mean, you invited me so often so I now need to pay back. Don’t worry, I have cooked enough for seven people, so it also must be enough for eight. Or do you have Gus with you? If so, then we need food for fifty.” Donald laughs. Grandma laughs with him. “No, don’t worry. But why eight? Do you have any more guests? Let met guess, Scrooge is one of them, huh?” “He indeed is.” “But who are the other two?” “Well, Fethry and Dugan.” Then he gets to the backyard: “Fethry, stop being silly! It’s just Grandma Duck and she definitely does not want to take Dugan away.” “Take him away? Why?”, Grandma asked curious. ' ' "Don... How do you know that?" Fethry said, approaching, a little confused. "A-ahn... You see, they called me in the afternoon about Dugan, but it was nothing... Do not worry." Fethry hugs Dugan stronger; It was late, and the boy was already very sleepy - Donald had done a fine job getting the little devil tired. Obviously there was no place for everyone to sleep in the house, then Fethry goes to Donald's room and lies in bed with Dugan. He was getting increasingly more paranoid. ' ' Grandma, getting confused: “Please, can you tell what’s wrong with Fethry? He seems to have changed beyond recognition. Is he sick or something? Does he have…” She didn’t finished the setence. “You mean cancer? No, but it’s another serious problem that puts him very much under pressure.” “Please tell me.” “Please tell us too!”, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Louie said like they came from one voice and one mind. “Well, I don’t know exactly, but…”, Donald began, but then he was interrupted again. The reason: it rang again! “Seriously”, Donald grumbled. “This is now the fourth time within the last 50 minutes. I should require 5 dollars for every ringtone.” Scrooge was impressed. “Well, nice idea even though it’s from you. Yeah, why not? I think I really should…” He was interrupted by Grandma Duck: “Seriously fam, what are you waiting for? Why is nobody opening?” ' ' Fethry was curled up with Dugan, running his hand slowly into the boy's hair. "What ... is wrong?" said the boy suspiciously. "We're playing a game, Dugan ... We have to hide and be quiet." "What a dumb game! I don't want to play!" "Hush, you have to stay quiet, and I promise I'll give you something really nice tomorrow if you keep quiet ..." ' ' Grandma Duck opened up the door. It was still no evil being. “Serwas!” It was Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge’s Austrian cousin who also is a famous professor. “I just decided to pay a visit. Oh, and I see you eat pasta! Leiwand! Have ever I told you that I own a certificate in cooking pasta?” “You already have”, said Donald. “and I am afraid there is not enough here for us all. Except if Fethry and Dugan don’t want to eat.” “They are here too?” “Yes, but they are not as happy as you.” “Why not?” Donald said to the backroom: “Well, cuz, wrong alarm once again. Seriously, you are really being a chicken.” “But why?”, Scrooge asked impatient. “Fethry, everybody wants to know your troubles. So tell. We are a family.” ' ' "Can we stop playing hide now? I'm hungry, uncle Fethry..." - Dugan grunted. Fethry was tired of the situation. He decides to come down, bringing Dugan with him. He sighs. "Alright, I'm here ..." He was still afraid - but there's nothing that his family couldn't protect him from. Ludwig greeted Fethry and Dugan: “Servus Fethry and also hello Dugan, I have not seen you in quite a while. I have been in my home country Austria over the last two months and have visited nearly all universitys in Austria.” “Hi Uncle Ludwig”, Fethry said faintly. “What’s wrong?”, Ludwig asked worried. “Well, my doc…” “Doctor Wieland?” “Yes. He complained about me forgetting about my pills and he also told me my…” His eyes started to tear up. “My custody was in danger.” “For Dugan?” “For whom else?” “Oh my god!”, Grandma said shocked. “Is that why everybody warned me not to open up?” “Correct”, Donald said baldly. “They… they can’t do this!”, Louie said in a shock. “Nobody does this to our little cousin!”, Dewey yelled angrily. “And to our first cousin once removed!”, Louie said determined. “Kids, please calm down. Panicking won’t help”, Donald tried to calm the triplets. “Donald is right”, said Scrooge. “Exceptionally.” “Do I get ten cents more salery?”, joked Donald. “Donald!”, said Grandma angrily. “Haven’t you recognized the seriousness of the situation? Didn’t you see how much he upsets your cousin?” Donald looked to Fethry who tried his absolute best to hold his tears back. Now sorrow started to come over Donald. “Well Grandma, you are right…” He got interrupted by Dugan. “I am hungry!” Donald quickly forgot about what he was gonna say. “You are right. We shouldn't let the pasta get cold for that.“ However, nobody really felt like eating much, except for Dugan. Fethry now get even more nervous. He knew the youth protection could arrive anytime to take his dearly beloved nephew away. He never had been in a big fear like this before. Usually he is one of the family's calmer members, but in situations like this even he loses his mind. He was close to going crazy. He made an excuse to go to the bathroom and locked himself there. Of course not for the usual stuff. The angst of losing Dugan was killing him. He started to sweat and shiver at the same time. He sat on the toilet seat hoping to calm down, but it got even worse. He felt like puking but in this situation even that wouldn’t have helped. He wanted to shout out all his frustration but he remained silent because he knew everbody would hear him. He just wanted to keep Dugan. Was that too much? He is definitely not a bad uncle. He’s one of the few people to actually get along with that little Devil. Kids need their parents, and Dugan’s parents are dead, so why should he not care for him? ' ' Fethry was trying his best to maintain his sanity, he could not freak out in front of everyone. He punches the wall; and again, and again until his panic subsides. He then wets his face in the sink water, and takes a deep breath, looking at the mirror. "I really look like someone who should be locked away" He thought. "Maybe Dugan isn't safe with me" He thought. He was breathing deeply and the world seemed distorted, the noise of the voices outside was muffled and distant. ' ' Fethry felt like everything around him was spinning around. His heart was beating faster than ever. He started to faint. Everything seemed to fade. Meanwhile the family finished dinner. Of course, Dugan was the one who ate most of it, which means it wasn’t eaten much because a 4-year-old cannot eat that much, of course. It was still something left, even though it was meant to get divided to nine people. “Sure nobody wants some more?”, asked Donald. Everybody was shaking his head. “I am sooooooooooo full!”, said Dugan. “OK, I will eat it by myself”, said Donald. “It isn’t that much.” However, in the end he didn’t finish his food either. Eventually, he said. “I would say it is time to go home. I am gonna go to bed now.” “That would finally be a great idea of you. You always look like you haven’t slept when I arrive at my office.” Donald sighed. Of course he couldn’t tell that he was The Duck Avenger at night and therefore had to say up half of the night. He yawned. “Well, Uncle Scrooge, good night. Good night, Uncle Ludwig. Good night, Grandma. Good night, Dugan. Good night, boys.” Then Dugan realized his uncle wasn’t around. “Where is Unca Fethry?” “He went to the bathroom but hasn’t returned yet”, answered Donald. “You are right, this is strange.” Dugan yelled: “UNCA FETHRY! It’s time to go!” ' ' "Hey ..." He said, trying to follow the muffled sounds, "Don, is it's you? I'm here ..." He puts both hands on the wall - his vision was blurred and he could not understand where he was - "I I'm lost ... "he says weakly "I'm sorry Dugan, I lost you..." He sobs. Letting himself slide down the wall, he quails in a corner of the bathroom. He faintly touches one of the tiles of the floor. "It's white... I must be in an asylum already... I'm sorry, Dugan..." ' ' Dugan, who had already arrived at the bathroom door, was confused. Of course a 4-year-old couldn’t understand it all good enough. “No, it’s me, not Donnie. Dugan, your nephew. Why do you apologize? I just said it was time to go home. Come on, don’t fool around.” Then Ludwig, who heard everything (because he just wanted to use the bathroom), comes around. “Oh my. Looks like it is a serious problem.” He steps to the bathroom door. “Fethry? Can you hear me? Are you alright?” ' ' "I don't know where I am!" he cried louder "I don't know! Dugan, please, be good..." Fethry was scratching the floor like a caged animal, trying to escape. "I can't go out, I can't, I'm... sorry..." ' ' Dugan got scared. “UNCA FETHRY! LISTEN!” Ludwig sighed. “I am afraid it is pointless. He…” Ludwig didn’t know how to explain this to a kindergartener. Then Donald arrived. “Hey, what’s the matter?” “Fethry is in here and refuses to come out.” “You gotta be kidding me.” “I am not! This is the truth.” “I know, but why should he do that?” “I don’t know.” Then Grandma arrived too. “What’s going on? What are you waiting for?” “Fethry is in there”, said Donald. “Then just wait until he’s out”, said Grandma. “You misunderstood us. He locked himself up here.” “Really? Oh my god? I hope is nothing serious.” “I am very afraid it is”, said Ludwig in a very serious tone. “Let’s just forget about that. He will calm down sooner or later. I remember one time, like ten years ago, when he slept in my bathroom. So we shouldn’t bother”, said Donald. Now Grandma got angry again. “DONALD FAUNTLEROY DUCK! Can’t you see how serious the situation is? And how can you be that impossible? If Daisy hears of this, she will not go out with you for at least a month! It is your cousin who is in danger!” Donald looked down. He started feeling guilty. What if something bad had happened to him. He couldn’t stop his eyes from tearing up. Quickly he took out some tools and started breaking up the door... ' ' "Beep", was the first thing Fethry heard. "Beep. Beep." Continuous sounds, as if marking something in the end of the tunnel. "Beep. Beep. Beep." He started to feel his body again. Involuntarily took a deep breath... "He woke up! Finally, we have him with us!" Said the nurse. Fethry was getting more and more confused. “What… what’s going on?”